


we should just kiss (like real people do)

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Love Confessions, Mentions of Anxiety, Multi, implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The second is a picture of her, Momo and Sana on a trip they took to Mina’s parent’s home a few years back. Momo can’t remember exactly when it was, but she remembers so many moments they shared together on that trip.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	we should just kiss (like real people do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aespas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aespas/gifts), [meixing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meixing/gifts).



> happy valentines day!! i apologize that this isnt my best work, but im not used to writing girls as main characters, as stupid as that sounds :^( ive been trying to venture out into writing girl group fics, especially twice since theyre my ult group, but ive been overthinking it and struggling

Momo’s hands steadied carefully as she wrote on the post-it note; careful fingers spelling out the words displayed on her phone.

“What are you doing?” Momo squeaked, jerking upright in her seat and looking towards the doorway.

“Close the door! You scared me,” Momo hissed at Jeongyeon. The other girl gave her a weird look, but stepped further into their room and closed the door.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jeongyeon asked again, leaning on Momo’s desk and looking down at what she was focusing on. “Are you writing Japanese on post-its?” Jeongyeon then made a dramatic face and gasped loudly before whispering, “Oh, my god… Are you losing your memory? Momo, I swear I’ll help you through this…” she spoke, making her voice waver fearfully. Momo swung her foot out to kick her, glaring angrily, but Jeongyeon yelped and dodged her. 

“Fine, fine! I’ll stop!” Momo threw one last dirty look at her before looking back towards her desk. “Okay, what _are_ you doing though? What are you writing?” Jeongyeon rounded the desk behind Momo and seated herself on Momo’s bed, directly beside the desk. Momo glared at the writing and looked to Jeongyeon helplessly.

“I’m writing love haikus,” she said mournfully. Jeongyeon gave her an odd look, then leaned forward to look at the haiku and translation on Momo’s phone.

 _“The rainbow stands, as if you are here, in a moment,”_ Jeongyeon speaks out loud. “That’s really cute, I like it. Who’s it for?”

“Who says it’s for anyone?” Momo speaks airily, as if she’s just putting her entire focus on writing _love haikus_ for no apparent reason. Jeongyeon knows her better than that.

“Right,” she deadpans. “Well, if you’re done writing it, I guess I’ll go lure the unnies away from their room. You know, for dinner or something.” Jeongyeon’s lying, obviously, but Momo loves her for it.

“Thank you,” she whispers happily. Jeongyeon jumps up and locks her arms around Momo, dropping a quick kiss on her head before letting go and walking out the door. Momo hears her yelling at the other members to come to the living room for a “meeting,” so Momo quickly finishes decorating the small note with little hearts and emotes. 

Momo peaks her head out of her room, looking back and forth down either end of the hallway to make sure no one was still here. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, she sneaks down the hallway as quickly and quietly as she can and ducks into the unnie’s room. She shuts the door behind her slowly, turning and observing the room. It’s as messy as it always is, but Mina’s bed is slightly more neat than the other three. Momo nears her bed, her eyes being drawn to the pictures she has on her bedside table.

There are two frames on the furniture and a string of pictures of the other girls hung over her bed. The first frame is a picture of all nine of them after their first concert, they all look sweaty and exhausted yet glowing with happiness, smiles radiating joy; the memory of the moment brings a smile to Momo’s face. The second is a picture of her, Momo and Sana on a trip they took to Mina’s parent’s home a few years back. Momo can’t remember exactly when it was, but she remembers so many moments they shared together on that trip. Mina’s anxiety has really gotten to her the past few months and the pain Momo feels watching the girl she loves go through that is indescribable, but she knows she’ll never understand how much harder it is for Mina. It makes Momo’s heart rest a little easier knowing she has that picture of the three of them to keep her company when she’s alone in the dorm.

Momo blinks tears out of her eyes and sniffs quietly, remembering that she has to place the note down quickly so she’s not caught. She places it gently on Mina’s pillow, making sure that it’s visible before turning back towards the door and exiting swiftly.

“Finally,” Sana whines when Momo appears in the living room, latching herself to Momo’s side easily. Momo welcomes the warm affection, snuggling into Sana’s arms and letting the younger girl guide her to the couch. Sana sits first, allowing Momo to invade her personal space by throwing her legs over the younger’s lap.

“You okay?” Sana whispers gently in their own language, the action relaxes Momo further and nods against Sana’s chest. Sana doesn’t press for more, allowing Momo to rest on top of her as Jeongyeon lectures them about how messy the dorms gotten and how she can’t keep up with it. She twirls Momo’s hair around her finger, then combs her fingers through her hair, then scratches her nails against her scalp lightly. Momo melts under Sana’s fingers, into Sana herself and allows herself to slip into a peaceful rest.

When Momo wakes up, it’s because Sana is shaking her gently and calling her name just as softly.

“What?” Momo slurs, sleep laced through her voice. 

“Come on, we’re gonna go to bed,” Sana tells her, easing her legs off of her lap and onto the floor. Momo nods and stands with Sana, her hand clutching the other’s as she leads her into Momo’s room.

Sana tries to convince Momo to wash her face, but Momo refuses in favor of sleeping. Sana concedes, but wipes Momo’s face with a makeup remover and spreads a layer of moisturizer onto her skin before climbing into bed beside her.

“Thank you,” Momo whispers. She blinks her eyes open, smiling up at Sana with hearts in her eyes and it makes Sana giggle happily.

“You’re welcome.” Sana leans forward an inch to reach her lips to Momo’s nose. “Did you leave the note for Mina?” she asks, still peppering kisses onto Momo’s nose and cheeks.

Momo nods, smiling and laughing quietly under Sana’s affection. “I chose the Takahama Kyoshi one, the one you liked. Do you think Mina will like it?” Sana can hear the worry in Momo’s voice, so she dips her head down to press her lips to Momo’s softly. Her hand cups Momo’s cheek, her thumb brushing lightly against her cheekbone as she reassures her girlfriend with her mouth.

“She’ll love it,” Sana promises against Momo’s lips. Momo sighs happily, reaching her hands around Sana’s waist to press herself flush against Sana. Sana giggles and allows Momo to climb on top of her, happy with her choice of asking Jeongyeon to switch beds for the night.

Momo wakes the next morning to sunlight filtering into her room and the smell of bacon and eggs. Her nose twitches and she sits up to realize that she’s alone in the room. She stretches and slides out of bed, picking up one of Sana’s shirts and a pair of shorts on the floor.

“Whoever is cooking, I love you,” Momo calls as she walks down the hallway. She’s met by Mina’s smile and the sight of her cooking when she enters the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Mina greets happily and Momo returns the gesture.

“Is anyone else awake?” Momo questions, seating herself at the island in the middle of the kitchen, resting her chin on her palms.

Mina turns the stovetop off, relocating the eggs to a plate. She brings the plate to Momo and Momo can now see that she’s made tofu, bacon and an omelet for her. Momo beams at Mina and thanks her over and over before beginning to eat.

“Everyone else is up, they all left to have breakfast together.” Momo gives her a questioning glance, to which Mina responds, “It’s Valentine’s Day today, they wanted to celebrate with breakfast.” 

Momo’s munching slows as she regards Mina. “Why didn’t you go? And why didn’t they wake me up? Did Sana go?” comes Momo flash of questions after she’s swallowed her food. Mina smiles shyly and looks down to her fingers atop the table they’re on opposite sides of.

“Sana told them not to wake you up,” she says, but it only serves to make Momo even more confused. Mina makes a sound of frustration before speaking up again. “I mean, she asked them to not wake you up, but she did it for me. I asked her not to so it could just be you and I.” Mina’s voice is so small that Momo begins to worry.

“Why? Are you okay? Are you upset with me?” Momo asks, still not understanding, and Mina laughs quietly in response. She looks up to Momo and smiles happily, but Momo can see the underlying nervousness in her features.

“It’s Valentine’s Day, so I wanted to be alone with you to, you know… ask you something,” she says vaguely. Momo’s eyebrows scrunch up and it makes Mina giggle. She stands and rounds the corner of the island, coming to stand beside Momo so she can place her thumb between Momo’s eyebrows.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you do that, you know,” Mina tells her. Momo spins in her seat to face Mina with a smile on her face. Mina’s own smile widens when Momo wiggles her eyebrows just to spite the younger. “Stop it,” Mina laughs, squishing Momo’s cheeks with her palms. Momo reaches her hands up to rest on Mina’s and she can see the look of adoration swim through Mina’s eyes.

“I like you,” Momo speaks quietly, not wanting to break the moment. She can see surprise flash across Mina’s face, then watches it morph into fear.

“I’m not…” Mina closes her eyes and shakes her head, bringing her forehead to Momo’s. “I like you, too, but I’m… a lot. I can’t take care of you like Sana does.” The wavering emotions break her voice and break Momo’s heart all the same.

“You’re not Sana,” Momo says in a strong voice. “I don’t want you to be like Sana. I like you, I like Mina.” Momo separates their foreheads to kiss every inch of Mina’s skin that she can reach, heart bursting at the sound of Mina’s joyous laughs. “You do take care of me, you make me food and do my laundry and you let me use your shampoo because it smells really nice. And I take care of you, I let you practice dancing in my room so you don’t feel embarrassed and I let you wear my favorite hoodie and I make sure you’re eating and looking after yourself.” Mina’s face is buried into Momo’s neck and Momo can feel her tears dropping onto her shoulder, so she hugs Mina closer. “We don’t have to be anything, you know that, right? If you want us to stay friends, that’s okay… Whatever you want,” Momo whispers into her hair soothingly.

They stand like that for however long, embracing the other tenderly and for as long as they possibly can. Momo, scratching her nails up and down Mina’s back and whispering loving words to her while Mina cries in her arms. Momo doesn’t release Mina after she’s calmed her crying or for the next five minutes and Mina doesn’t move. She allows Momo to hold her up and put the pieces back together easily.

When they do pull apart, it’s Mina’s choice so she can kiss Momo, wrapping her arms around her neck. They giggle into each other, sharing loving kisses and private laughs until Mina leads them both back to her dorm and to her bed.

They spend the next hour kissing and playing with each others fingers; sometimes Mina attacks Momo by poking her sides just to hear her squeak of surprise, it’s endearing. Mina thinks everything about Momo is endearing.

When the others return, Sana seeks the two out and finds them like that, splayed out on Mina’s bed and giggling with one another. She thinks about closing the door and letting them enjoy the other’s company, but decides to join them on the bed that’s definitely not big enough for the three of them, but they make it work anyways.

It’s not even eleven in the morning when the three of them fall asleep again, wrapped up together under Mina’s blanket with Sana and Momo on either side of the youngest of the three.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is gifted to [119z](https://archiveofourown.com/users/119z) and [sweetmins](https://archiveofourown.com/users/sweetmins) or in other words, my two amazing, wonderful, beautiful, angelic, lovely girlfriends!! i love you both more than words can express and i know neither of you really stan twice, but i just wanted to dedicate my valentines day fic to my valentines :D i love you both dearly, happy valentine's day!!  
> \- ur really hot and sexy and cool boyfriend


End file.
